


fred

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Llamas, M/M, i never thought i'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Excuse me,” Morisuke mumbled sleepily, walking past it to the sink.He stopped. Turned.It looked at him.





	fred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/gifts).



> hey blue i love you here's some angst-free yakunoyas for you ! <3

Morisuke had come to expect a lot of things after living with Yuu for so long. Some things, however, still took him by surprise.

 

Like, say, walking into the kitchen at three in the morning for water and coming face to face with an alpaca.

 

“Excuse me,” Morisuke mumbled sleepily, walking past it to the sink.

 

He stopped. Turned.

 

It looked at him.

 

Morisuke set down the glass he had grabbed, carefully edging his way back past it. He quietly walked towards Yuu’s bedroom and opened the door.

 

“Nishinoya Yuu,” he said, voice loud and authoritative as he shook the younger boy awake. Yuu blearily shoved him off, squinting up at him.

 

“Wh’ time’s it, Mori,” he yawned.

 

“It’s three in the morning and there’s a damn alpaca in our kitchen,” Morisuke said calmly, “Why is there an alpaca in our kitchen.”

 

“‘S a llama. His name’s Fred,” Yuu slurred, pulling a pillow over his head.

 

Morisuke snatched the pillow away, “A llama. Of course he’s a llama. How silly of me.  _ Why is he there, Yuu. _ ”

 

Yuu mumbled something incoherent. Mori caught “Ryuu” and “ham,” neither of which made a lick of sense. 

 

“Yuu,” Mori hissed, shaking his arm, but Yuu pulled it away, already snoring again.

 

Great.

 

He wasn’t going to risk going back out there, so he resignedly slid into bed with Yuu, nudging the shorter boy over to make space. He tugged the blankets towards himself, draping an arm over Yuu and determinedly  _ not  _ thinking about the llama in the kitchen.

 

-

 

“We have a problem.”

 

Well, that was Morisuke’s favourite thing to wake up to. He blinked a few times, focusing on Yuu’s concerned face above his.

 

“Is it about Fred,” he deadpanned. Yuu winced slightly.

 

“Uhh, maybe,” he admitted, “Ryuu was supposed to pick him up this morning, but he just texted me. He’s on a date, so Fred’s ours until tomorrow. And, uhh, he really likes our couch.

 

Morisuke just looked at him and sighed. “Do I want to go out there?”

 

Yuu shook his head vigorously, closing the door. “Ryuu promised to replace it, but we should just. Stay in here for now.”

 

Morisuke sighed again, but scooted over, making room for Yuu, who happily dove under the covers and cuddled up to him.

 

“Are you mad?” Yuu whispered.

 

“A little,” Morisuke admitted, “But I still love you.”

 

Yuu grinned happily, “I love you too, babe!!”

 

Morisuke kissed him softly, a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“Can we-”

 

“We aren’t keeping him.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!!](https)


End file.
